Beyond The Night
by James5
Summary: Story of Terry's future, and how certain other people are affected.


**Beyond The Night**

**By James**

* * *

Keys rattle. The door opens. 

And in walks Terry, talking on a cell phone. "…Guess my mom and Matt are still at my aunt's place, so anyway…what I was trying to say was…"

"Yes?" replied Bruce on the other end.

"Why do you always have to talk like that?" he moaned.

"Like what?" asked Bruce with a slight smile.

"You know, so…deep, and serious."

"I thought we were having a serious conversation."

"…You're going to make me come right out and say it, aren't you?" he sighed.

"…"

Terry reached his room and opened the door. "It's just that lately—and you must have noticed this too…"

"There's been a steady lack of crime in the city."

"For months now. I mean," he took off his backpack and tossed it on the bed, "I responded to the call tonight—and I hate to say this—but I was almost looking forward to it you know?"

"I know," replied Bruce.

"But it was a false alarm. I don't know…it's almost like we won. Like the thugs have all given up. Like, like…like there's no need for a Batman anymore."

"The minute you start thinking that…"

"I know, I know…something will happen and it'll start all over again."

"…Where's this really coming from?"

"What do you mean?"

"…"

"…It's just…I don't know. I didn't want to admit it…but maybe I'm a little jealous of Batman. What I mean is, I look back on the past few years, and I think…he's been a bigger part of people's lives than Terry McGinnis."

Bruce was silent.

"I mean he's been needed at times. And I've needed people since…what happened to my dad. But I can't really think of times when I'm all that important to anybody anymore."

"That's the one part of this job I couldn't have prepared you for," said Bruce. "It happens. And like everything else you just have to learn from it. Learn how much that really means to you."

"…Yeah well, I'd better go. I guess I've got some thinking to do."

"Talk to you later," said Bruce before hanging up.

Terry put the phone down and walked to his window. "I…I shouldn't have said that," he thought. "He's going to think I'm some weak little kid who gives up now. I can't…I can't walk away like that. But…"

Just a few seconds later, he heard the door to his room close quietly behind him.

A shocked Terry McGinnis turned around…and there was Dana Tan, facing him with a similar look.

"…Dana…" he said, stunned and relieved, then stunned again.

"…Terry," she said quietly.

Terry looked at her in nervous silence, trying to convince himself it wasn't really happening, or that there could be some way out. Then reality hit him and his eyes just fell to the floor.

He took comfort in changing the subject for a moment, "What are you doing here? What were you doing back there?"

"I came…to surprise you and…"

"So you used your key?"

"…You're Batman."

Terry's eyes again drifted off.

"_You're_, Batman?"

Terry began removing his jacket.

"Is it true, Terry?"

He sighed, "…Dana, let me explain."

"Is it true?"

Terry tossed his jacket on the bed, "…Yeah."

"You're Batman?"

He looked her in the eye sweetly, "…Yeah."

* * *

Far away in Wayne Manor, Bruce was sitting by the fireplace looking through a photo album. 

"…From you I learned what true courage is about.

From you…morality."

He turned the page.

"From you I learned how to lighten up," he said with a brief chuckle.

Then he turned to the very end of the book.

"…And from you…I learned something new about dedication."

* * *

Dana opened Terry's backpack…and held the cowl of honor in her hands. 

Terry stood across the small room, dividing attention between his girlfriend and the floor in silence.

Then Dana pulled the entire suit out, and placed it on the bed.

"…What are these?" she asked.

"…Grappling hooks," replied Terry.

"But I thought…" she paused and closed her eyes for a moment, "I thought the suit could fly a little."

"It can."

"…And what are these?"

"Batarang connectors."

Dana took a few seconds, and then touched another part of the suit.

"Jet boots," said Terry.

"See…I'm asking you all this because, because I'm having a hard time letting this sink in.

"…But I'm trying to be grown up about it. You aren't denying it. You know the name of every piece of equipment. I can tell you're not making it all up…"

"Dana…"

"Oh boy, Terry… Well? I'm waiting."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh really? Let me see, did it start with your dad?"

Terry was silent.

"And then you started using it to blow off steam, to release your anger. You, you didn't even care about what happened. You didn't even care about getting hurt…" she hesitated a bit, "or killed. You just wanted vengeance."

Terry didn't say anything.

Dana's eyes went to the ceiling. "You'd run off. You'd sneak off. You'd stand your girlfriend up. All for this double life of yours. All for this rush of excitement. And then…maybe you actually started becoming proud of it. Then maybe it started meaning something to you. More to you than anything obviously. You're a hero McGinnis, and at the end of the day, when all is said and done—that's really all that matters isn't it?"

Terry walked over by the window again and leaned on the wall. "…Like I said, you wouldn't understand."

* * *

A small bit of light found its way in the Batcave, soon accompanied by a small burst. Then another…and another…and another. 

Bruce Wayne stands where he is, then walks down the steps once again. He wishes he had somehow kept track of how many times this has happened. It doesn't matter though. Whatever number this is, he's almost sure it's not enough.

* * *

"Why are you doing this then, Terry?" asks Dana. 

He turned around. "_Why_? Dana…look around. Do you want to come over here? Do you want me to open the shades…so you can see for yourself how messed up this city is—this world is?"

"What does that have to do with you?"

"It's a cold world, Dana. And as if I didn't know that well enough already…just incase I was starting to forget, BAM—someone had to give me an up-close and personal reminder."

"So this is about what happened to your father?"

"…When you stepped outside to come over here tonight—and I know things have been rather quiet lately—but what was the first thing on your mind? You were alone right?"

"Since when do you get to appoint yourself guardian to an entire city? They have people who are paid for…"

"You're not answering the question."

"And you're not answering mine. Ter, there's barely been a trace of crime in…"

"_Exactly_…exactly."

"So have you proven whatever it is you set out to prove—since you won't tell me what that is?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know. That's just great, Ter."

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm not…I'm not mad _at you_. Okay…okay maybe I _am_ mad at you. But I'm scared. I'm concerned. I always knew something had to be going on with you…but this…I'm just not sure how I feel about this."

"…I knew you'd have to find out someday," he said facing the floor. "I always thought maybe you'd be proud. I mean…I knew you'd be upset. But…"

She sighed. "I know the things Batman's…the things you've done."

There was a pause while he watched her think. Terry stepped over and put the suit and backpack in his closet.

Dana was looking away. "…I _am_ proud of you, Terry. I just don't understand why you've taken such a big risk."

"I just told you…"

"And I just told _you_. There are people called police officers who are there to deal with all this."

"No, no," said Terry, "I don't just accept that so easily, Dana. Not anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't accept that there are three roles we all play in society: Protector, protected, and perpetrator. I don't simply accept that I'm one of the protected and that's the end of it and I'd better hope for the best."

"So that's why you do this? It's like I said, that's stemming from vengeance, whether you'll admit it or not. It was—and I hate to keep bringing this up—but when do you decide you've avenged your father?"

"I already…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Terry was quiet.

"Terry?"

He kept avoiding eye contact.

"Terry…" she whispered, "have you ever…?"

"No, no," he said, "I promise. It's against the code. Batman's never killed anyone."

"The code…how did this start, Terry? How did you begin this? Is there some connection between you and the original guy?"

Terry was quiet again. "…I can't tell you too much, Dana," he said tenderly.

"Where have you found the time then? …I mean between this, and your job and school…and…"

Dana slowly brought her hands to her mouth.

Terry looked away knowingly.

"Mr. Wayne…" said Dana. "So that's it…"

"Dana…"

"It's all becoming clear to me now," she said. "Oh, Ter. All those times you would sneak off to your, job with Mr. Wayne."

"Dana, you can't tell anybody about him. I mean it," he said seriously.

Dana dropped her hands to her side, "…Don't worry…it doesn't matter to me. And even if it did, there's no way it could hurt him now."

Terry relaxed a little.

"…Oh man. This is," she sniffed, "this is unbelievable. I mean _Bruce Wayne_…I never saw past his age. I never even really imagined him as a young man."

"…He's something all right," said Terry.

"Why?" asked Dana. "Why did he do it?"

"You know how he lost his parents?"

"Oh yeah that's right," she said.

"My dad had connections to his company, remember? That's how the two of us met."

Dana blinked her eyes at Terry.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…fine," she said turning away.

"You look like you're about to cry," he said moving closer.

"I'm fine, McGinnis. Just…stay there."

"…What, so…now you feel you can't trust me?" he asked.

She turned back to him. "_You're_ asking _me_ that? 'Cause if anyone doesn't feel trusted in here it's me."

"_Dana_…" said Terry in a rather appalled tone, "…you're closer to me than _anyone_."

Dana wiped a tear or two away.

"…Than anyone in this world. You already know that. I kept this from you out of concern. You know—the same thing you're feeling right now. I couldn't tell you. I just…couldn't."

Dana sat on the floor and hugged her knees at the foot of the bed.

"…Do you ever…think about me when you're doing that?"

Terry hopped up and sat on his desk. "Yes."

"I don't mean…I don't mean as motivation," she said. "I don't mean of you losing me. I meant of what it would be like if I lost you?"

"Dana, I think about you all the time. I know it doesn't always seem that way…"

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"…But I do," he said.

"I think about you too, Terry."

Terry smiled at her. "I know."

"Oh, McGinnis you arrogant…" she grinned.

Terry laughed a bit.

"…When I wake up…when I do my hair…when I'm watching TV—alone…even sometimes when I'm sleeping," she said.

Terry's shy smile faced downward.

Dana had regained her usual cool. "We've grown up in a really, _really_…weird, confusing, hectic city. And all I know is…I met this great guy…and I don't want to lose him because…"

"Dana, you're not going to lose me. Because I couldn't stand to lose you either at this point."

"There's no way I can be sure of that. Now more than ever there's no way I could ever be sure of that."

"What do you want from me, Dana," his eyebrows flinched, "to choose between you and the job?"

"…I wouldn't ask you to do that," she said.

"…Then what?" asked Terry.

She raised her head. "…I want to be with you, McGinnis. I want you to mean it when you hold my hand."

"I _do_ Dana. I mean now you _know_ what this 'thing' of mine is. Now you should know more than ever that…"

She slowly stood up. "I want to walk with you through college this fall…and beyond."

Terry sighed. "That's what I want too. Always."

"…I love you, Terry. And I want to know that you love me too," said Dana softly.

"_I do_," said Terry.

Dana turned away with a smile. "…Oh, McGinnis…that tone. That was never quite the way I imagined you'd tell me."

Terry McGinnis sat where he was with regret. He brushed through some of his hair, and stayed still for almost a minute.

And then he got up.

"…Well then," he said quietly as he approached the girl, "…let me _show_ you."

Terry took Dana in his arms…and they kissed like never before.

Dana ran her hands along his back, and moaned a little. Terry rubbed her black hair, and then found himself affectionately mimicking her. The couple who had been together for so long, and who had endured so much, simply enjoyed the moment like nothing else mattered.

And soon, the two eased each other on the bed, and with an aura of tenderness, became convinced that nothing else did.

Just outside, two bats soared past the house, making soft, gentle sounds as they flew powerfully together into the night.

* * *

Standing with his cane, Bruce Wayne quietly looks around the Batcave. His eyes go from the computer to the Batmobile to the collection of costumes, displayed in honor of the brave people who fought alongside him so long ago. 

Then, he turns and walks back to where he had been working.

"Computer…re-review the latest police files…display all new records."

'…Search results negative.'

"Wow," said Bruce. "…And that's a word I don't often use." He began thinking to himself. "I'm not often impressed." Then he thought back to the last picture in his photo album. "…Not often."

Bruce leaned his cane against the computer, interlocked his fingers, and thought deeply about something.

* * *

Much later, Terry McGinnis was sitting quietly in his living room. 

He wore nothing but a robe as he sat on the sofa—but wasn't quite interested in watching TV. Terry kept letting himself smile…then sighed and rested his head.

Suddenly, he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Terry turned…and there was Dana. Or Dana's feet rather, then her legs, then her underwear…and then his shirt, tucked on her rather nicely.

"This is fast becoming my favorite night ever," said Terry as he watched her.

"Mine too," she smiled.

Dana joined him on the sofa and kissed the side of his face before they cuddled.

"Ohhhh, McGinnis…what are we going to do?" she sighed.

Terry rubbed her head gently.

"…Your mom and Matt aren't coming home tonight are they?" she asked suddenly.

"No, no," he chuckled.

"Okay then," she laughed, relaxing again.

* * *

"Hey what's up?" asked Terry at Wayne Manor, two days later. 

"…You're fired," said Bruce with a smile, "come on in."

"_What_?" asked Terry.

Bruce pulled his arm around the young man and closed the door. They walked.

"The other night…I was doing some thinking."

"About what?" asked Terry, still stunned.

"About the current situation in Gotham…about when I originally started this…and about what you were trying to tell me on the phone."

"Look, Bruce I…I…"

"You were suggesting that maybe there's no longer a need for Batman. That maybe this time the ones who call out to Batman—not the people—the enemies, maybe they've been tamed sooner than expected."

"Well yeah, that's part of it but…"

"You're starting college across town this fall…so is Dana. You've served your purpose Terry. You've done a lot for this city. You've done a lot for the legacy. You've done a lot for me."

"_Me_…done a lot for _you_? Bruce…Bruce when my world got turned upside down, you were there. I mean, it may have taken a little while, but…you helped me avenge my dad. You gave me a purpose in life man. _You_ enabled me to do all of those things you're talking about. The other night…I was wasting air. Talking about how I didn't feel _I_ meant much, or I'd accomplished much. But I realized I've got it wrong. Everything I've done as Batman should be making me feel better about _myself_ all around. Sometimes it gets a little easy to forget that when…when your own personal feelings start showing up. But I shouldn't ever forget it for too long."

"Terry…you helped _me_ remember…"

A rare smile came across Bruce's face.

"What?" asked Terry.

"Never mind," said Bruce as he kept walking.

"_What_?" asked Terry.

When they were inside the Batcave, Terry hesitated…and opened his backpack.

"Are you really sure about this?" he asked again.

"It's time," Bruce nodded.

Minutes later, the Batsuit was returned to its old place, and the two men stared at every costume with pride.

"Get a good look around," said Bruce as his dog Ace joined them.

Terry turned in place, admiring the cave for the last time, and eventually smiling.

"…Let's go, boys," said Bruce, seconds afterwards.

Terry, Bruce, and Ace climbed the stairs, and looked back.

Letting out a soft breath, Terry pulled a switch, and one light in the distance went off. Then another…and another…and another.

The three left the cave and closed the door.

At the front door, Terry stopped before shaking Bruce's hand.

"Wait a minute…what you said earlier…how do you know what college Dana and I are going to attend?"

"Maybe you'll find out when you get home," said Bruce.

"Bruce…what'd you go and do?" asked Terry.

Bruce shook Terry's hand and locked up.

"Whatever it is, thank you!" yelled Terry.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Terry found his mom, his brother, and Dana waiting in the living room. 

"There he is," said Matt.

"About time," smiled Mary.

"Terry!" said Dana. "Quick, open yours."

"What is it?" he asked as she handed him an envelope.

"Hopefully the same as mine," she smiled, holding a piece of mail she had gotten earlier.

Terry opened the envelope and read the letter. "…It says here that…I've…" Dana spoke with him, "been accepted to Gotham U under a Wayne scholarship."

Dana wrapped her arms around Terry as he stood in disbelief.

"Oh…that…" he smiled.

"I got one too," said Matt snobbishly. "Show him mom. The envelope had my name on it and everything."

"Well yours is staying tucked away someplace safe, young man," smiled Mary, "since you won't be needing it for a while."

"My dad and I flipped," said Dana. "You've got to call Mr. Wayne so I can thank him."

"Yes, Terry," said his mom, "I need to thank him as well."

"…Oh, well all right. I will," he said sitting down with Dana. "But he already knows. Trust me…he already knows," smiled Terry.

End


End file.
